


Des trucs inattendus

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, let's have fun!, she's all grown up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni Jean ni Winry ne s'interrogent trop sur la façon inattendue dont les trucs bougent. Ils roulent avec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des trucs inattendus

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des trucs inattendus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1st anim  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Winry Rockbell ; mention de Riza/Roy et Winry/Ed  
>  **Genre :** fuckbuddies ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#3, « mouvement » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series ; ~~heureusement~~ incompatible avec le manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 420

Jean ne saurait pas trop dire comment c’est arrivé. Winry et lui. C’est arrivé, c’est tout. Un déplacement à faire, une rencontre par hasard. Un peu de temps passé ensemble. Et puis une chose en entraînant une autre... ben voilà, quoi.  
Winry est encore bien jeune, mais assez vieille quand même pour savoir ce qu’elle veut et l’exprimer clairement. Et pour avoir droit de le réclamer sans que personne y trouve à redire. Ah, quelle andouille a été Ed de disparaître en laissant une poulette aussi formidable qu’elle en plan !  
Si Riza faisait mentir l’adage « blondes have more fun », Winry le rattrape largement. 

Quand Ed a disparu, Mustang est tombé dans une vilaine déprime et quand au bout de sa déprime il a pris ses cliques et ses claques, Riza est tombée dans une déprime pire encore. Mais Winry, elle, s’est contentée de se mettre en colère, et puis elle a continué sa vie. Elle est même en passe de la refaire, cette vie.  
Ça n’est pas comme bouche-trou qu’elle emploie Jean. D’accord, ça n’est peut-être pas très sérieux. Ça ne tiendra sans doute pas sur le long terme. Mais c’est bon quand même, pour le temps que ça durera... et qui sait, avec les choses qui changent, peut-être que finalement ça durera longtemps ? Après tout...

Peut-être qu’un de ces jours elle le plaquera pour se mettre à la colle avec une fille, et au lieu de trouver l’idée excitante il aura le cœur brisé. Peut-être qu’elle décidera que tout compte fait, ça doit être Ed ou personne et elle va se remettre à l’attendre indéfiniment. Peut-être qu’elle épousera quelqu’un d’autre, Jean ou un autre homme. Peut-être qu’elle collectionnera les amants et il ne sera que le premier d’une longue série où elle passera de l’un à l’autre sans scrupule inutile. En fait il n’est même pas certain d’avoir été le premier et il n’ose pas demander. Il se dit que ça ne le regarde pas, qu’il espère juste être le seul en ce moment, et que pour plus tard, on verra peut-être _plus tard_. Peut-être, peut-être.

Mais en attendant, pour les jours de permission qu’il prend à Riesenburg et pour les voyages d’affaires qu’elle effectue à Central, ils sont ensemble, et Jean se dit qu’il adore la façon dont sa longue queue de cheval lui balaie les épaules ou les reins selon ses mouvements, et qu’il aimerait bien que ça ne change pas trop vite.


End file.
